Bring Me to Life
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: A Song Fiction story to go along with what Marissa felt after she spoke to her father on her way to Mexico.....and when she woke up the next morning wrapped in Ryan's arm.


Bring Me to Life  
  
Summary- A closer look at the night Jimmy called Marissa when she was on her way to Mexico.  
  
Authors Note- Who knows what I'll do with this, maybe a second chapter, I could be bored in History tomorrow.  
  
Disclaimer- Evanescence owns the lyrics, and someone else owns ' The OC'. I'm not sure who, but it sure as hell isn't me.  
  
'How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so  
numb  
  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Divorce, what a horrible word. It was defined as ending a marriage,  
but it really meant ending a family too. She knew it was possible,  
but never thought it would come. Why over the phone? He couldn't  
wait. Why couldn't he have told her before she left? A cheap motel  
parking lot somewhere between the Orange County and Mexico, that's  
where she found out her father wasn't going to be there when she  
got home. And he'd never come back.  
  
Entering the motel room, she faced the door until her hair properly  
hid her face. Turning around, she saw Seth and Summer passed out on  
the bed, both cuddling opposite ends of the bed. But Ryan was still  
awake, she knew that without looking at him.  
  
" I can sleep on the floor" he offered.  
  
" No, it's okay" maybe if she wasn't in such a fragile  
state, se would have personally put him on the floor, but at this  
point there was no care.  
  
There was a silent moment when tears began streaming down her  
cheeks. " I'm sorry". He must have heard her say that word,  
divorce. And now he was ignoring the somewhat meaningful feud they  
were in and began his apologetic streak.  
  
She laid down, still not seeing him, not once, but heard him lay  
down across the mattress, far away. She had never felt so cold and  
alone, even when it was humid, and someone was right there. She was  
desperate for him to say something, or maybe even touch her. But as  
much as he wanted to on the other side of the bed, he didn't.  
  
Soon the overwhelming thoughts exhausted her, and she slipped into  
a distraught slumber.  
  
'(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up), wake me up  
inside,  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come  
undone,  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.'  
  
She woke not long after to a strange tickling sensation on the back  
of her neck. Faint rays of the morning sunlight seeped through the  
dingy curtains. Looking down, she saw an arm draped over her waist,  
one that was obviously not hers. The sensation on her neck was Ryan  
breathing, and his arm around her. She couldn't be sure if he had  
purposely done that, or moved that way when he was asleep.  
  
His other arm was against her back and his stomach, separating them  
even though they were so close to begin with. An odd feeling began  
to overcome her. Security, that's what it was. Half asleep, she  
felt more protected in his arm then any other times in the past  
sixteen years. Especially now.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave,  
Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life.  
  
'(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up), wake me up  
inside,  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come  
undone,  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.'  
  
It was when she shifted against him, Ryan's eyes fluttered open,  
realizing the position he was in, and she knew it too. Frantically,  
but it looked casual, he rolled onto his back.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to".  
  
He couldn't see her smile, " I know". She wanted to scream when he  
moved away. The warmth of her body against his was perfect.  
  
'(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up), wake me up  
inside,  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come  
undone,  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become'  
  
She sat up, having to change her surroundings before she went insane.  
" I'm going to take a shower" she said, and headed towards the  
bathroom without looking at or hearing him once more.  
  
Marissa closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, creating  
noises so he wouldn't be able to hear her. She curled onto the floor  
and began crying, harder than she ever had in her life before.  
  
'(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(bring me to life)' 


End file.
